Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a temperature sensing device and a temperature sensor using the same.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, temperature sensors are manufactured using platinum, gold, single-crystalline silicon, etc. As such, the manufacturing of temperature sensors is relatively costly and these sensors are not transparent.
When the standard temperature sensor is manufactured to be transparent, it involves casting an organic material into a mold and drying the organic material. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce the size of and mass-produce the standard temperature sensor. To overcome those disadvantages, a temperature sensing device formed using an oxide material has been developed. Oxide materials have good characteristics at temperatures equal to or greater than about 300° Celsius, making it difficult to use the materials in a flexible device.